


Game Over

by evilwriter37



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Torture, Whump, hiccup!whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: AU of the episode Triple Cross. Krogan tortures Hiccup before he and Viggo can enact their plan, and while caring for him afterwards, Viggo reveals his true feelings.





	Game Over

“Let’s just kill him and get it over with,” Krogan said, swinging his halberd down to grip it in both hands. Hiccup tried not to flinch back from inside his cage, just glared at him.

“Wait.” Viggo held out a hand. “What about the Dragon Eye lenses? We only need one more. Hiccup here could bring it to us.”

Krogan looked to Viggo, then back at Hiccup. A chilling smile upturned his lips. “You know, you’re quite right, aren’t you?” He glanced at Johann. “Johann, what do you say?”

Johann looked at Hiccup in his cage, his gaze cruel. “Well, I have always wanted to hear him scream. I doubt you’ll give them up without a fight. Is that correct, Hiccup?”

“You’ll never get it out of me!” Hiccup was scared now. What was Viggo doing? Was he going to let it happen? He tried not to look to him in a panic, didn’t want to let on that they were working together.

Krogan chuckled. “You think that now, but just wait till the pain starts.” He set his halberd against a table, came over to the cage. “I’m good at getting unwilling tongues to come loose.”

Now Hiccup looked to Viggo, but only for a second. It was hardly enough time to read his expression. On the outside he was wearing cruelty, but who knew what was in his eyes?

Krogan went over to the cage, unlocked it, and stepped inside to pull Hiccup out. Toothless instantly stepped protectively in front of him, but for that he received a kick to the face.

“Toothless!” Hiccup cried as his dragon made a sound of pain and reeled back. He got in front of him again though, and Krogan raised his foot for another kick.

“Wait! Stop!” Hiccup jumped up. “Look, I’ll come out.” He laid his manacled hands on Toothless’ head. “Just don’t hurt my dragon.”

“Very well.” Krogan gestured to him to go on out of the cage, and Hiccup drew a deep breath and did so. He body was burning with anxiety, but also freezing with fear, the two emotions creating tumultuous rivers in his veins. The cage was closed after he stepped out, and then Krogan grabbed him by the arm, began unlocking his cuffs. He was probably going to tie him up in a different position.

“Cooperate with me for now and I won’t hurt your _precious_ dragon,” Krogan told him, to which Hiccup only nodded. He didn’t trust himself to speak without revealing how afraid he was. “Viggo, get over here and get his armor and tunic off. I have to go get some things.”

Krogan didn’t leave until Viggo had gone over to Hiccup and grabbed him. Then it was just the two of them and Johann, and Hiccup didn’t feel safe at all.

Viggo drew his dagger to begin cutting Hiccup’s armor off of him, and Hiccup’s instinct was to fight him, but he didn’t move. Viggo was on his side. He must have had some sort of plan.

“Hiccup, just go with this for now,” Viggo whispered. Luckily, he had his back turned to Johann, so he couldn’t see his mouth move. “Try to hold out while I think of something. It’s either this or dying.”

Hiccup wanted to make a sarcastic remark, but couldn’t, not if he wanted to hide the fact that Viggo had just spoken to him. Terrified, feeling betrayed though Viggo said this was a way to save his life, he nodded. Pieces of his armor fell to the floor, and then, Hiccup decided to take off his tunic of his own accord, wanting something to wear after this. He dropped it to the floor near the cage.

Viggo just held him by the arm after to keep him in place, though his grip wasn’t very strong. They both knew Hiccup was going to do this, that he had to. Hiccup’s breath was rushing and his heart was pounding.

“You know, Hiccup,” Johann began, coming around to him. He had his arms folded. “Krogan is awfully good at this. Are you sure you don’t want to speak up now?”

“I’m sure.” Hiccup had taken pain before. He’d never truly been tortured, but certainly he could handle that, right? Though, what he found he couldn’t handle was Viggo touching his bare skin. He knew what the man had always wanted with him, and baring skin to him had been terribly uncomfortable. Even though they were on the same side, he grew worried that he wouldn’t be able to control himself, that he would do something to him to keep up their ruse. He knew Viggo didn’t care for him, would have no qualms about doing such a thing.

“Well, then I’ll certainly enjoy watching.” Johann actually _giggled_. “It’ll be quite the show.”

  


They’d moved Hiccup to a different room with hooks in the ceiling, which he was grateful for. He didn’t want Toothless to have to witness this. Then chains were attached to each hook and his arms pulled up to be attached to them. He was firmly secured now, vulnerable to whatever Krogan wanted to do to him. He’d laid out different items on a table, but Hiccup hadn’t looked at them, was too scared to study what was going to be used on him.

Krogan came up behind him, and Hiccup flinched and shivered when the cold tip of a blade ran over his spine. He stayed behind him, ran the blade over the jagged scars on the back of his right shoulder.

“What’s this?” he asked.

Hiccup didn’t see any harm in divulging that information. “I-I was struck by lightning. It leaves a scar like that.”

“Interesting. You know, I might just make it more prominent. It is quite a beautiful design.”

That was all the warning Hiccup got before the knife was digging into his shoulder. He screamed, thrashed around, but then Krogan was taking ahold of his shoulder in a bruising grip to keep him in place. He continued with the knife, following the path of his old scar. Being cut into like this burned like Hiccup wouldn’t believe, and he squeezed his eyes shut, couldn’t stop his screams. He had to let out the pain _somehow._

Krogan pulled the knife away after a short time however, leaving Hiccup gasping. He hummed in satisfaction.

“Yes, his screams are to my liking. Johann? Viggo?”

“They are quite nice, aren’t they?” Johann agreed. “Though we both know Viggo would rather hear his moans.” He snickered, and Hiccup’s skin crawled at the comment.

“Not to worry. This sound will certainly do for now,” Viggo said, and Hiccup couldn’t help but believe him. This plan was to save his own skin, certainly not Hiccup’s. He had to suffer for this plan and Viggo got off free. Naturally. He should have expected this. Or maybe Viggo was only pretending to be allied with him. Maybe he really had done all this to get him to Krogan and Johann. Whose side was he really on?

“Hiccup, care to say anything?” Krogan asked, brushing some hair away from his face with the bloodied knife.

“Y-your mother probably looked like a goat.”

“Quite the spirited one, aren’t you?” Krogan sounded amused instead of offended. “Your type is always more fun to break.” Then he was cutting again, and Hiccup’s screams echoed off the cavern walls.

  


Viggo could hardly stand watching this. In the past he could have, would have even done it himself, but not now, not when he cared for Hiccup. It hurt him that he had to be tortured in order to stay alive, but Viggo had seen no other option. Krogan had been ready to kill him right then and there. The only thing that Krogan appreciated more than a good kill was making someone suffer, so that had been the only thing Viggo could suggest.

He watched with a passive expression as Krogan carved into Hiccup’s shoulder. He couldn’t show how much he disliked this show of his pain, how he was hurt by the sound of his screaming. He wished he could do something, but he couldn’t step in till Hiccup seemed like he truly couldn’t take it anymore. If he did anything earlier, it would seem suspicious.

Krogan didn’t stop to talk until Hiccup’s shoulder was absolutely covered in red and dripping it, until his scars had been fully carved into.

“Hiccup, wish to say anything?”

“Okay, maybe your m-mother didn’t look like a goat, b-but you do.”

Viggo almost smiled at that. Hiccup was keeping up his spirit. Good. Viggo had known that if ever someone were to try to break him or get anything out of him, it would be nigh impossible. Hiccup was strong.

“Funny,” Krogan said drily. He went around to his front, traced the knife over his abdomen, painting him with his own blood, and Hiccup’s stomach sucked in as his breaths heaved. Viggo still couldn’t help staring at his body, wanting it, but he wasn’t going to do anything. He wouldn’t. Not now. “Johann, does he always have this kind of attitude?”

“Worst attitude I’ve ever seen on a chief’s heir,” Johann confirmed. “You think as royalty he would learn to speak without it, but apparently Stoick is too spineless to give him a beating when he needs one.”

“My dad would never lay a hand on me!” Hiccup shouted, clearly insulted by the words.

“Maybe he should have,” Johann said. “Krogan, I don’t think he’s going to divulge the information yet. Would you please continue?”

  


Hiccup was able to hold in the information when Krogan made slashes all over his abdomen, and when he beat him, and when he broke the little finger on his right hand, but now he knew he couldn’t do it. Krogan was holding a bone saw to what remained of his left leg, above his knee. He’d tied a tourniquet so he wouldn’t bleed out, but now he’d said he wanted to cut off a few more inches.

“I-I…” Hiccup faltered, eyes flicking to Viggo. He could hardly see him through his pained and terrified tears. He had to _do_ something. If he didn’t step in now, then he wasn’t truly on his side.

“Krogan, are you sure that’s the best idea?”

Viggo’s voice, and Hiccup was so filled with relief he nearly sobbed and shuddered with it. Instead he held it in, made a choking sound. Pain radiated through his body, so maybe he could have sobbed anyway. He didn’t like crying in front of these men though, didn’t like showing just how much pain he was really in. Blood was all over him, and his abdomen was coloring with bruises, his little finger swelling. The only times he came even a little bit close to hurting so much was with bad bouts of phantom pain. This was new for him.

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Krogan’s pupils were big, and there was a look of elation on his face, like he was high on the torture.

“He could die from it before he gives us the information,” Viggo said. “And we wouldn’t want that, now would we?”

Johann snorted. “We could use his body as a bargaining chip. Say we’ll only return it to them if they hand over the lenses.”

“Berkians are stubborn,” Viggo said, stepping forward, and Krogan drew away, lowered the bone saw. “They might not do it. They know what we’re after and will do anything to keep that from us. However,” he stepped over to Hiccup, “I have another way of getting him to talk.”

Hiccup could hardly breathe when Viggo brought up a hand and stroked his face. He would have bitten him when he caressed his thumb over his lips, tickled him under the chin, but he didn’t know what kind of retaliation he would get. He didn’t do anything but stare straight ahead and blink away tears. Then Viggo wrapped his hand around the back of his neck, stroked his thumb over his throat, and Hiccup’s breath shuddered on its way out of him.

“N-no.” He didn’t know whose side Viggo truly was on anymore. His own, probably. “No, no!”

“But… tomorrow.” Viggo lowered his hand, and Hiccup felt like he could breathe unhindered once he was no longer touching him. “He needs rest before I have my way with him.”

“Well,” Krogan was wiping the blood off his hands with a wet cloth, “I won’t be staying around to watch that.”

“Why not?” Johann asked. The look on his face made Hiccup feel sick. “I think it would be fun, especially if it’s what gets him to break.” He went over to Hiccup, and Hiccup did his best to sneer at him.

“Such things hold no interest for me,” Krogan told them. “So, if we’re done for now, we can put him back in his cage.”

Viggo smiled, took Hiccup by the chin. Then he leaned forward, pressed his lips to his, and Hiccup made a protesting sound against his mouth. He still didn’t bite him though, despite the fact that everything in him seemed to be twisting with revulsion. How far would Viggo go for the ruse if he was still playing it? Whose side was he even on?

Viggo pulled away, wiped sweaty hair away from his forehead in what was almost a tender gesture. “See you tomorrow, my dear.” He turned and began leaving. “Krogan, put him back in his cage.”

Johann smiled at Hiccup, rubbed his hands together. “Oh, that’s going to be fun to watch.”

  


Hiccup was thrown roughly into his cage with Toothless, and the door slammed shut and locked behind him. Krogan kicked the bars once, which had him jumping. He laughed, then left him alone in the dwindling light from the torches.

Toothless went right over to Toothless, sniffing him over worriedly, making concerned cooing noises.

“I’ll be okay, bud.” _Tomorrow._ “I think.” Hiccup couldn’t still be here tomorrow. He had to find a way out. He reached over through the bars and pulled his tunic through, painstakingly put it on, groaning. He looked to Toothless, pet him on the nose with his good hand. “You feeling okay?” He was worried about his dragon as well as himself. The red oleander would probably start working soon, and then Toothless would be dying a horrible death in front of him in which HIccup could do nothing. He thought of the only way he’d be able to ease his suffering, and it made his throat ache. He didn’t know if he’d be able to do that, if he’d be able to deal the final blow before the poison because Toothless couldn’t handle the pain anymore and it would be cruel to leave him like that. Hiccup usually prided himself on being stronger than this, but for the time being, he just curled up against his dragon and cried.

  


Hiccup was woken by light and footsteps in the middle of the night. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking to adjust to the light, trying to see who was in the room with him.

“Viggo?” Fear turned his stomach. “I thought… It’s only been a few hours, right?”

“It has.” Viggo set down the lantern he was carrying, withdrew a key from his belt, and Hiccup didn’t know whether or not he could feel relieved yet. “But it’s time to work our plan.”

“So you’re still on my side.”

“Yes, Hiccup.” He unlocked the door, and Hiccup tried to stand on his own, but his legs shook and he fell back down against Toothless, who was just watching the whole exchange suspiciously.

“Here, let me help you.” Hiccup realized that Viggo had a satchel over his shoulder, and he stepped into the cage, took out a roll of bandages. He knelt by him. “Though you do have to take off your tunic.”

“I’d prefer to keep it on around you.”

“Hiccup, I’m not going to harm you,” Viggo told him gently. “I must admit that it wasn’t the most fun watching you be tortured either.”

Hiccup looked at him in confusion. “But you…” He didn’t know what to say. He still couldn’t trust him though, not when he’d poisoned Toothless. He sat up straight despite how it hurt him, not wanting to look weak. “I’m fine.”

“You’re not fine. Let me tend to your wounds.”

Hiccup thought on it some more, but then sighed in defeat. It was no use fighting Viggo on this. He went to start taking off his tunic, but his right hand wasn’t being very cooperative due to the broken finger. Viggo ended up grabbing at it and helping him with it, and Hiccup hated how that made it felt like he was undressing him for other reasons.

“Was that kiss really necessary?” Hiccup asked once his tunic was off. Despite how uncomfortable he was, he let Viggo move closer to him to begin wrapping the bandages around his abdomen. Hiccup couldn’t even really tell where the wounds were just by looking. He’d bled a lot, and his tunic was stained a darker shade of red with it.

“I had to convince them of my conviction,” Viggo replied.

“Mm-hm. Totally.”

Luckily, Viggo didn’t try to argue with him, said no more on that. Hiccup closed his eyes, tried not to make a pained sound at the bandages pressing against all his cuts, but he moaned. He put a hand over his mouth to stifle a cry when Viggo got to his right shoulder. Tears sprang to life in his eyes. Dammit, he didn’t want to cry anymore!

Then, something strange happened. At seeing his tears, Viggo brushed them away, then cradled him in his arms, and Hiccup was in too much pain to fight him. What was he doing? Why was he acting like he cared about him?

“I’m sorry, Hiccup. I really am. I didn’t mean for it to happen this way. I just didn’t want you to die.”

“Some way to keep me alive. Ow!” Viggo had wrapped his arms around him to take ahold of his right hand.

“Sh, Hiccup.” His voice was soft, almost soothing. “Try not to be too loud. Do you trust yourself not to scream when I set your finger?”

Hiccup honestly didn’t, so he shook his head.

“Good thing I brought this, then.” Viggo released him for a moment to pull a stick from the satchel. “Bite down on this.”

Hiccup opened his mouth to accept the stick, tried his best not to taste it. Then Viggo was taking his hand again, carefully holding his little finger, and Hiccup was glad for the stick in his mouth. He bit down on it and groaned.

“Alright, I’m going to do it on three.” Viggo looked to Hiccup for his confirmation on it, and, Hiccup didn’t want more pain, but he nodded.

“One. Two. Three.” Viggo moved his finger, there was a cracking sound, and fresh pain shot through him. Hiccup bit down on the stick hard enough to begin to snap it, pushed himself back against Viggo with his foot and his prosthetic, an anguished whine leaving his throat. Then Hiccup let the stick drop out of his mouth, panting, more tears trailing down his face, and he was shocked as Viggo took him and held him to his chest.

“Let go o-of me.” His voice was weak, without conviction. It felt nice to be held by someone after all he’d gone through, even if it was by Viggo Grimborn.

“You don’t sound like you mean it,” Viggo said quietly.

To that, Hiccup said nothing. He could feel Toothless watching them with a mix of curiosity and confusion, and he felt the same, but there was also comfort from Viggo’s touch. He was holding him gently, carefully. Hiccup hadn’t known Viggo was capable of that.

“Why are you acting like you care?” Hiccup asked. He knew they had to get moving, but just resting was nice for now.

“Because I do.”

Hiccup raised his head to look at him, brows raised. “What?”

“I tried denying it at first, but you made me care for you, Hiccup,” Viggo said, and he sounded genuine. “It was when I fell into the volcano, and despite everything I’d done to you, you reached out to try and save me. Your heart is good and bigger than anyone else’s. At first I saw it as a weakness, but I realize for you, it can also be a strength.”

Hiccup blinked in shock. Viggo actually _cared_ for him. He’d just basically said he loved him without using the words themselves.

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because I’m going to stick to my promise and disappear after,” Viggo said. “And I couldn’t live a life of isolation with that on my chest.”

“So the kiss-”

“You were right. It was also for my own personal reasons. I’m sorry.”

Hiccup didn’t know what to think now. At first it was just disbelief, but then anger began to crackle to life inside of him.

“You say you care for me, yet you poison my dragon.”

Viggo laughed lightly. “Oh, you really don’t know your oleanders, do you? Red oleander is harmless to dragons.”

“What?”

“I lied because I knew there was no other way to get your help,” Viggo told him. “Toothless will be fine.”

Hiccup smiled wide now, and the tears in his eyes were from joy and relief instead of pain. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Now, are you feeling ready to finish this mission?”

Hiccup nodded, feeling oddly renewed by the revealing of Viggo’s feelings. And of course it felt good to know that Toothless wasn’t dying.

Viggo helped Hiccup stand, then bent and retrieved his tunic for him and handed it to him. “Alright. Let’s go.”

  


Hiccup sat in bed staring at the Maces and Talons board across the room, feeling a strange mix of grief and numbness. Viggo was dead. He’d died helping him. He’d died _for_ him. His mind kept playing those last moments with him, over and over.

_“Hiccup, you’re more ruthless than you realize.”_

_There was something between Hiccup and Viggo’s hands, what felt like a Maces and Talons piece, and Viggo was holding his hand so gently._

_“I know you will defeat Krogan and Johann.”_

_Then Viggo did something that Hiccup was surprised to find he was okay with. He pulled him closer, leaned his head down, and kissed him deeply and passionately. Hiccup didn’t return the kiss, and once Viggo released him, he stood there in shock, looking between him and the Maces and Talons piece he found in his hand: the traitor. Then, coming to terms with what had happened, at a strange peace with being kissed by this man, Hiccup closed his hand around the piece, smiled gently at him, and Viggo returned the look. Then he pointed his sword towards the exit._

_“Now go.”_

Hiccup had left, and, though he hadn’t seen a body, there was no doubt in his mind that Viggo was gone. He’d had three arrows in him, in his organs, and then there had been an explosion caused by the Skrill. He was gone for sure, incinerated probably too. There could be no funeral for him, but he’d gone out the way most Vikings would have wanted to: fighting to save the one they loved.

“He loved me,” Hiccup breathed. He kept repeating that to himself as he sat alone in his room. He’d been ordered to two weeks of bed rest due to his injuries, and his friends visited him as often as they could, but for the most part they were busy, and he just had Toothless. He was alone to ponder all this. He didn’t think he’d tell this to anyone anyway. It felt like something he had to keep to himself, something he would hold inside forever. At least, he figured, Viggo didn’t have to pine over him from afar, didn’t have to live his life knowing that Hiccup had never loved him and never would, that he loved someone else. He would be at peace in Valhalla now that they’d parted ways.

Hiccup still had the Maces and Talons piece with him. He’d drilled a small hole into the top of it to wear it around his neck, but now, it didn’t seem like a fitting place. So, he snapped it off the cord and rose from his bed, went over to the board that he’d been staring at for the past half hour.

Hiccup solemnly placed the piece in the center, but, that didn’t feel right either. He put a finger to it, hesitated, but then knocked it over.

The Game was over.

Art by [dazzlingmagicfox.](http://dazzlingmagicfox.tumblr.com/)


End file.
